The New Girl Hypothesis
by SunnyPenName
Summary: Penny's cousin Belle moves into the apartment building, and Sheldon experiences something he never has before: love.
1. The Belle Inquiry

The New Girl Hypothesis

Chapter 1- The Belle Inquiry

Sheldon and Leonard drag their feet into the apartment building after a long day at the Comic Book Store.

"It's too bad they didn't have the new Superman." Sheldon complained.

"It's too bad you won't shut up about it." Sheldon looked at Leonard quizzically.

"I do not appreciate that."

Sheldon stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something is wrong. According to the unusual amount of clamor upstairs I would assume Penny has a guest. Oh, this is not good."

"Why, Sheldon? Penny can have a social life outside of us." Leonard said sadly.

"But it's Halo Night." Sheldon and Leonard gaped, open mouthed at one another.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Penny."

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Penny."

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Penny."

She flung open the door, clearly annoyed.

"Oh goodie! Sheldon! What is it?" Penny said sarcastically.

"It's Halo Night!" Sheldon replied weakly.

"Ok, I'll be over in a minute! I have a friend ya'll should meet!"

Sheldon rushed back to his apartment.

"Leonard, we have a problem."

"What, Sheldon?"

"Penny has a friend over."

"And…"

"Judging by the higher-than-usual amount of clutter in her apartment, and the abundance of cardboard boxes in her trash, I would conclude that this friend is here to stay."

* * *

"Ok, ya'll, this is my cousin, Belle!" Belle stood about 5 foot 8, with long blonde hair and deep grey eyes.

"Good evening, mademoiselle!"

"Howard, don't even try it." Penny glared at Howard. "Anyway, she's here to stay for a while, so be nice." She uttered as she bent over to give Leonard a kiss.

She introduced Belle to all the guys while Sheldon stared.

He began the New Neighbor Inquiry.

"So, Belle, where are you from?"

It was the first time he heard her talk, and he noticed only one thing. Her accent.

"I was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. I moved here from Houston." It reminded him of MeeMaw.

"Where do you work?" He asked yet another question.

"I used to be a professor at Rice University, but I transferred jobs and now I work at the University here!"

"What are you a professor of?" He asked.

"I have my doctorate in Language, and a major in engineering."

"What languages are you fluent in?"

"German, Spanish, French, Arabic, and Italian. Language is really my thing."

Sheldon was amazed at her qualifications. He had never met such an intelligent woman before. Besides Leslie Wrinkle.

"I approve of you, and will fully accept you as a neighbor and my second lady-friend."

Belle stared at Sheldon for a second, and glared at Penny from across the room. Penny shouted back, "Oh, that's just Sheldon. He's a little odd. You'll get used to it."

After Belle and Penny had left the apartment, Sheldon let out a long, relieved sigh.

"I have a problem."

"What is it now, Sheldon?" All the guys replied.

"Well, I'm no expert on blood pressure, but from the moment that new girl walked into the room, from when she told me about herself, to when she left, my pulse was significantly quicker. Not to mention my unusually sweaty palms and forehead, and my tummy ache. I think I will go to bed."

After Sheldon left the room, Raj exclaimed, "Oh my God! It's finally happening! Sheldon has feelings for a girl!"

Sheldon fell asleep that night thinking about Belle. He liked her accent, her intelligence, and her preferable complexion. While Belle fell asleep, across the hall, she couldn't help but think about the quirky bachelor who seemed to look at her in a different way.


	2. The Love Conundrum

The New Girl Hypothesis

Chapter 2- The Love Conundrum

Sheldon woke up to chatter in the living room. He was not expecting any company other then Leonard for today, unless Penny decided to "surprise" Leonard. Their relationship made Sheldon ponder…

_Snap out of it! _ Sheldon thought to himself. _Social relationships serve no purpose other than company for dinner and competition at Halo. Anyway, girls have cooties…_

Still, Sheldon couldn't help but to think about Belle again and again.

When he wandered into the living room, Raj, Wolowitz, and Leonard greeted him eagerly.

"What's all the fuss?" Sheldon inquired.

"Oh, nothing really. We just came over to hang." Howard replied.

"And to get drunk in order to speak with the new girl!" Raj added.

"Drunk? It's 6 in the morning. I have found that in modern culture, it is inappropriate to allow alcohol take over one's better judgment before 5 o' clock in the afternoon."

"Howard, just cut to the chase." Leonard said, annoyed.

"Very well. Sheldon, due to recent observation, we have come to the conclusion that you like Belle."

"Really? How unusual. I assume we used the same data pool, which was yesterday's events, and I drew the conclusion that she exposed me to a stomach virus that overworks one's exocrine glands."

"No, Sheldon. The reason your exocrine glands made you all sweaty is because you were nervous. You were nervous because you like her." Raj explained.

"I wouldn't mind being sweaty with her either." Howard implied.

"Gross, Howard. Besides, you can't get sweaty with her, because you promised we would go to the tar pits, and we didn't! You still owe me one!" Raj snapped.

"You two fight like a married couple." Leonard interjected.

_Scientifically speaking, Wolowitz has a point. My tummy ache could be linked to my attraction to Belle. _Sheldon thought.

"Alright then. There is only one way to solve this problem. We have to ask her to leave." All three of the guys glared at Sheldon.

Leonard broke the silence, "We propose an alternative solution. You ask her out on a date."

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Belle."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Belle."

Knock, knock—

Sheldon's OCD routine was cut off by Belle thrusting open the door. Sheldon quickly improvised.

Knock.

"Belle."

"Hi, Sheldon. What do you need?"

"Well, tonight BBC is having a Dr. Who special, including the majority of seasons 1 and 2, and I was wondering if you would like to join myself, Leonard, and Penny, so that I may not be sitting alone while I watch them be intimate in my kitchen."

Belle stood confused for a moment.

"Sheldon, are you asking me on a double date?"

"In a way. This was not my idea. Wolowitz put me up to it." Sheldon pointed, blaming, back to the apartment.

"Ok, I will be there." Belle replied.

"Also, I have a request, from Raj, for an alcoholic beverage."

* * *

Belle showed up that night, arm in arm with Penny, in jeans that hugged her thighs, and a V-neck top. Sheldon had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping. She was beautiful.

"Hey, Leonard, honey, what was that thing you wanted to show me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, right. Sheldon, Belle, we'll just be in my room a minute."

Sheldon looked up at Belle.

"They think they're quiet when the conduct intercourse, but they're not. These walls are paper thin." Sheldon stated.

"Oh, joy." Belle replied, "So how's life goin' for ya Sheldon?"

_Her dialect makes me quiver. It also makes me a little homesick. _Sheldon thought.

"My life is going well, thank you for asking. String theory takes up most of my time, but I usually have time for Halo 3 and comics after work."

"Sounds like fun." She added.

"How is the world of Language?" Sheldon asked, trying to sound interested.

"Niente di nuovo. Nothing new." She replied.

"Was that Italian?"

"Yeah, it was! You're good at this!" She exclaimed.

"I did take Italian in high school. This is something we have in common. Wolowitz said to make sure we had things in common."

"What? I don't understand why he told you that."

"Wolowitz said the key to a relationship is common ground." Sheldon explained.

"Relationship? But Penny said that you didn't date!"

"Well Penny was wrong. Since you have arrived, I have started feeling things I have never felt before."

"Aww, Sheldon, that is so sweet! I've been thinkin' I might like you too."

Their perfect moment was interrupted by a loud banging on Leonard's door, followed by, "Oh, Dr. Haufsteader!"

"Ya know, I probably should go…" Belle gathered her keys and reached for the door.

Sheldon followed her out to the hallway and stood with her while she unlocked the apartment.

"Wait, Belle, there is something that Google said I should try."

Sheldon stooped down to Belle's eye level and looked at her for a moment. They were so close, she could taste his breath on her lips. It was minty.

"I had fun tonight." Sheldon whispered."

He let his lips linger just above hers for a second, before gently crushing his mouth onto hers. He felt like a fool, until she started kissing back, more powerfully and urgently. He lifted her up and pressed her against the door, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Belle ran her fingers through Sheldon's clean hair while she kissed him a last time. She unhooked herself from him, and slid into her and Penny's apartment.

"See ya tomorrow." She whispered, before shutting the door.

Sheldon jumped back to his apartment and melted into his spot on the couch.

_Wow. _He thought. _I now understand why Leonard yearns for human contact. That woman is amazing._


	3. Sheldon's Predicament

The New Girl Hypothesis

Chapter 3- Sheldon's Predicament

"What's wrong with Sheldon? He never sleeps past 10!" Leonard exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it sure makes for a peaceful morning. By the way, have you seen Belle?" Penny asked.

"She went to work early this morning. Raj drove her."

"That must make for an interesting conversation." Penny replied sarcastically.

Penny and Leonard left the house at 10:30, and that was when Sheldon crept quietly out of his room.

"Good, they're gone." He muttered to himself.

_Google… Medical condition linked to strong feelings of love… What? No results? Damn you Google!_

Sheldon angrily slammed his computer shut.

_There is only one way to solve this… I will have to ask her to leave. I cannot feel the same unrest that I did last night ever again. I will---_

His thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door.

"Sheldon?" It was unmistakably Belle's voice.

"Come in." He replied, while opening his computer and pretending to be busy.

Sheldon slowly lifted his eyes from his laptop to the woman standing in front of him.

_Wow. _She wore super short shorts and a skimpy tank top, obviously her pajamas. Sheldon felt a funny feeling… He looked down at his pants…

_Oh, crap. That's never happened before._

"Sheldon, is it ok if we talk for a sec? I just wanna clear some things up…"

"Go on." He responded, mesmerized.

"Are you ok with being in a relationship? I really like you, even though I haven't been here long, I…" She trailed off.

"I would very much enjoy being in a relationship with you. However, we can't tell Leonard or Jesus. One of them will tell my mother."

"How about we just don't tell anyone for now?" She added.

"I would prefer that. Um… I am not sure what to do now. Google doesn't offer much insight."

"Well, you could kiss me." Belle said flirtingly.

Sheldon leapt away from the couch, and stood in a way that he towered over her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and slowly bent towards her level. They stared intently into one another's eyes for a moment, and then Sheldon brushed his lips against Belle's. She kissed him back stronger, and he returned the favor. Sheldon made a little noise when the two of them fell against the couch, and continued kissing in his spot. He curiously traced his finger along the line of Belle's shorts, asking, in a way, for a little more.

"Not today, Sheldon. Battlestar Galactica is on."

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Anyone who knows me well enough would be aware that I prefer Battlestar to intercourse."

"Sheldon, that's because you've never had sex before."

* * *

Raj and Howard interrupted Sheldon and Belle's cuddling.

As soon as the doorknob clicked, Belle shot to the other end of the couch, while Sheldon sat there, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys! We were just watching TV! Wanna join?"

"No I've seen these episodes way to many times. How about we have lunch? My mom made us brisket!" Howard held up the bag he was carrying.

"There is no such this as 'too many times' with Battlestar." Sheldon complained.

"Sure, Howard! Lunch sounds great!" Belle responded, clearly ignoring Sheldon.

The four of them ate in almost total silence, and much to Howard's protest, watched the rest of the Battlestar Galactica reruns.

* * *

At 8:15, Sheldon stood by himself in the laundry room. He was just finishing his folding, when Belle walked into the room.

"Hey, Sheldon!" She greeted him.

"Good evening, Belle." He replied. Sheldon was just about to walk out, when Belle asked,

"Don't you wanna stay and hang?"

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes…" He set down and walked up to her. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I had fun this morning." She added.

"Well, we can pick up where we left off." He replied, as romantically as Sheldon knew how.

"I'd like that." Belle whispered.

Sheldon picked her up and sat her on the washing machine, and slid close to her, between her legs. They bent towards each other, and their lips collided. Sheldon set one hand on her thigh, and the other behind her head. Belle wrapped both of her arms around his neck. They kissed like that until Belle's laundry was done, then Sheldon politely tossed it into her basket, and Belle slid off the washer, and waited for him.

They walked up the stairs together, Sheldon carrying Belle's laundry for her, with their hands intertwined, and didn't speak one word.


	4. The Halo Resolution

The New Girl Hypothesis

Chapter 4- The Halo Resolution

Raj and Howard arrived right on time to start Halo Night. It had been a week since Belle had moved in, and since then, she and Sheldon had been hooking up often. Wolowitz was suspicious something was up, Raj couldn't care less, and Leonard and Penny were so involved in their own sex life, they weren't paying any attention to Sheldon's.

Everyone was just settling down, and Leonard brought out the dinner.

"Leonard, did you get the good mustard from the Korean market?"

"Yes." Leonard said as he pulled it out of the bag.

"Did you ask for my chicken shredded, not cubed?"

"Yes."

"Did they make it that way?"

"No."

"Did you protest?"

"Yes."

"Strongly?"

"No."

"Ok. Now we are ready to start Halo Night." Sheldon said excitedly.

_Now is my chance to show my secret girlfriend my battle skills._ Sheldon thought. _Not unlike most mammals, survival skills are heavily considered before mating. I must win tonight so that Belle and I can 'do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.' Hah. I do enjoy a good pun. _

Penny interrupted Sheldon's lengthy train of thought, yet again, trumping on Legendary level.

"Penny, you might as well just take Sheldon's Xbox! You are one smoking' Commander." Howard exclaimed.

"Howard, not only did your Halo pick up line not work, but I have a grenade and you don't." **BOOM**.

Raj whispered in Howard's ear, and Howard replied, "Yes, I know that gives me two kinds of burns, and I do not appreciate your mockery."

"Clearly, Wolowitz's flirtation with Leonard's girlfriend has rendered him catatonic, so I will break the silence. Odd expression, 'break the silence'… As silence is the absence of sound waves, it cannot be broken. Sound waves themselves also cannot be broken, only diffracted or refracted."

"Sheldon, it's ok. You don't have to give us eighth grade science lessons. We know what sound waves are." Leonard replied.

"Oh, Leonard, what was that movie we were going to watch?" Penny asked.

"Right… Ok, guys, we'll just be watching a movie in my room. Continue your Halo."

After Leonard and Penny left the room, Sheldon added,

"Once again, a demonstration of the thinness of our walls."

Sheldon's odd comment was disrupted by a loud growl.

"It's the Indian food. It doesn't agree with Raj." Howard explained to Belle.

* * *

It was that Friday that Sheldon's life was changed. Forever.

Belle walked into Sheldon and Leonard's apartment in the morning, in her usual pajama getup, which made Sheldon think 'nasty' things. Penny was cooking all of them pancakes.

"Hey ya'll! Guess what, Penny? I spoke to my mom last night, and she said UT is in the championship! Brian is playing and it's a home game!"

Belle's brother Brian was a senior at University of Texas, and he was a quarterback.

"Are you going down to watch?"

"Yeah!" Belle replied excitedly, "Wanna come with?"

"Crap, I can't! The Cheesecake Factory's got me working up till Christmas with no breaks!"

"Damn, that would have been fun if you could come. I'll tell my mom to cancel the extra plane ticket." Belle said sadly.

"May I propose an alternative?" Sheldon said quietly.

"Sure, what is it?" Belle asked.

"I get homesick from time to time, and a round of football craze would surely bring me out of my sadness. Plus, my sister is a UT graduate, so no doubt ably I will see family at said game. I would like to accompany you on your trip to our home state."

Belle was thrilled Sheldon wanted to go with her.

"Sure! It'll be fun! We leave Sunday, so get packin'!"

* * *

Everyone had come to the airport to see the two off.

"Take pictures and text me whenever!" Penny said.

"Don't touch his food or argue with him." Leonard advised to Belle.

Raj simply nodded to the both of them.

As Belle was giving goodbye hugs, Howard whispered in Sheldon's ear, "Don't get her too knocked up." Sheldon looked shocked at Wolowitz. "It's obvious you two like eachother. Good luck."

_I wish we were taking the train. _Sheldon thought. _Oh well, at least Belle is here._

"Ready, Sheldon?" Belle asked.

"Yes. Let's go watch some football."

They strode off together, into the airport.

* * *

As they settled into their seats, Sheldon began lecturing Belle on the structure of airplanes, and that somehow blended into a lecture about football.

"… and the expression 'pigskin' refers to when players would kick about an inflated pig's bladder. Because it was made out of a bladder, it had rounded ends, which is where we get the shape of our football from today…"

Belle drifted off to sleep, resting her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

_She is so beautiful. I really am a lucky guy. _Sheldon thought. _I think I might love her._

Sheldon pulled out his laptop to Google, 'causes and effects of love,' careful not to wake his sleeping beauty.


	5. The Inevitable

The New Girl Hypothesis

Chapter 5- The Inevitable

"… And if the aerodynamics of the plane is incorrect, we the plane can actually dive nose-first into the ground, or do a complete 360-degree turn midair! How would you like to land with yesterday's dinner on your lap?"

Sheldon was nervous about landing. He strapped himself tight in his seat, and his fists were all balled up.

"Sheldon, trust me. We will be fine. The pilots know what they're doing." Belle comforted.

"I highly doubt it. Staff in air traffic control and command have a fairly high alcoholic rate."

"You'll be fine. We'll be home soon enough." Belle was just about to put her ipod headphones in when Sheldon spoke yet again:

"If I'm good on the descent into Texas and or sure death, may we take the train back to Pasadena?"

Belle sighed, annoyed. "You are impossible, Sheldon."

"I can't be impossible. I exist. I think what you meant to say was 'You're…'" Belle cut him off.

"'Improbable.' Yes I know that. But what I really meant to say was 'Sheldon, sometimes I wish you were impossible.'" Sheldon really took that to heart.

"But Belle, I was lead to believe that we were in a form of a mutual love relationship. Am I not correct?"

"You're right, we are dating, but that doesn't mean that I can't find you annoying sometimes."

"Interesting…" Sheldon trailed off into his own little thought bubble.

They were quiet for a bit longer, until the pilot came on over the loudspeaker and stated that they would be landing shortly. This nearly gave Sheldon a heart attack.

"Oh good God! My mother was right! Jesus don't like it when we doesn't go ta church and pray ever' day!" Sheldon's sudden spark of fear had brought on his rarely used Southern Accent.

"You will be fine. Calm down. Deep breaths. Think of String Theory." Belle comforted him in the best way she knew how.

"Your right… String Theory… One-dimensional electrons… Bosonic Strings…" Sheldon muttered on and on, eyes glazed over with fear, until the plane came to a complete stop. When the stewardess deemed it all right to exit, Sheldon jumped out of his seat, and said,

"Good! Let's get out of this piece of engineered crap with alcoholic pilots!"

Belle shook her head, and helped him find his way out to their rental car.

* * *

Sheldon sat patiently in the car as Belle drove them around downtown Dallas, navigating her way to her old home.

"Who is stupid enough to change the highway system? This makes me so mad…"

"Perhaps your reason for frustration is not with the city council, but that you have not been home in a while and don't remember the streets."

"Sheldon, you are so comforting." Belle replied sarcastically. To keep him from talking, she flipped on the radio and turned it way up. Parachute's _She is Love_ hummed from the speakers.

"Ahh I love this song!" She squealed.

"I have heard it before and I find it acceptable." Sheldon added.

They listened to the radio until arriving at Belle's home.

Belle and Sheldon walked awkwardly up to the front door. Belle was greeted with a shower of hugs and kisses, while Sheldon stood at the door, holding their bags.

"Mom, Dad, Brian, this is Sheldon! He works at CalTech too, and lives across the hall from me and Penny! His sister went to UT as well, Bri!" Belle explained.

"Hello, all." Sheldon quietly greeted. Belle's mother ran up and gave Sheldon a hug.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Sheldon glared at Belle.

_I pray I don't have to put up with this physical demonstration of affection all weekend._ He thought.

* * *

They had unpacked, and all five were sitting at the dinner table. After a while, Belle's mother and father left the room with the excuse, "You kids can have a chat." And pretty soon, one of Belle's friends called, so she left the room momentarily to chatter on the phone. Brian stared awkwardly at Sheldon.

"So, you slept with her yet?" Brian asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Sheldon replied.

"Well, Belle usually only brings guys home when she's really serious, and you look at her like you have to protect her."

"Brian, you are very observant. I do prefer your older sister, and I care for her, but I have not conducted in coitus with her. We truly are just good friends." From the moment the words came out of his mouth, Sheldon realized something.

_Oh. My. God. What if it is true? What if Belle and I are only friends? She didn't want to publicly announce our relationship… what if that's a sign. Oh crap. We need to discuss this. I do not prefer social 'drama.'_

Brian rolled his eyes at Sheldon's muffled eyebrows.

"Sure. Whatever." And Brian left Sheldon alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Belle."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Belle."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Belle."

She flung open her bedroom door. "What, Sheldon? I was just about to go to bed!"

"Belle, I have a question. May I come in?"

"Um, ok…" Sheldon pushed himself past her and into the room. Belle shut the door and asked, "What is it?"

"Belle, I wanted to know, are we more than friends? You didn't want to publicly display our relatioinship, so from that I draw the conclution that we aren't really in love."

"Sheldon, I don't know. I like you, sure, but I can't really say I love you. These things take time. I feel bad for rushing things in the beginning, and I regret it now."

He only replied a meek, "Oh."

Sheldon shuffled out of the room, and went back into his own.

That night, for the first time in his life, Sheldon cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Mom, where's Sheldon?" Belle stood in the kitchen in her PJ's, at 9 in the morning, and Sheldon was missing.

"He went to go see his sister. We are gonna meet up with him at the game." Belle's mom replied.

Then, Belle regretted saying everything she did last night. And she couldn't do anything about it until 3 in the afternoon, when she would see Sheldon again.


	6. The Pigskin Aspiration

The New Girl Hypothesis

Chapter 6- The Pigskin Aspiration

Missy and Sheldon sat in the bleachers, Sheldon licking away at his child sized ice cream cone.

"You sure are quiet today, Shelly. I thought you'd at least try to protest coming to the game." Missy stated.

"I don't mind viewing sports every once in a while." Sheldon _was _being quiet, because he was thoughtful and sad.

_Belle was mad last night. I assume she won't be feeling any better today. I would just as soon gather my bags, and take the next train to California. _Sheldon texted Brian to "pretty please" leave his bags at the front gate bag check under his name. Brian texted back,

"ok, whatever. Belle seemed really freaked out today, so u might wanna talk to her."

Sheldon angrily typed back, "I do not intend on speaking with your sister. If she has changed her mind after last night, then she should talk to me."

Brian didn't reply.

"Shelly, you can go if you want to. It was nice just to see ya." Missy was so understanding.

Sheldon replied, "Thanks, Missy. I will see you later," and stalked off.

* * *

"One ticket to Pasadena, please." _The ticket counter is not dusted. Apparently not many people take the train. They are missing out. _Sheldon was so forlorn about Belle that he didn't even have the urge to wipe up the dust on the counter.

As Sheldon waited for his train, Parachute's _She is Love_ played from the speakers. It made him reminisce about Belle.

_Crap. Things won't get better quickly,_ he thought, _I need to ask someone for help… Someone who has girlfriends come and go…_

* * *

Howard read Sheldon's text aloud to Leonard, Raj and Penny.

"Wolowitz, I am aware that you have had many girlfriends in the past. May I inquire how one 'gets over' a girl quickly. Many thanks."

"Aww poor Sheldon! I think he and Belle went through a fight." Penny mused.

"Tell them to come home and then we'll sort it out." Leonard was clearly unamused.

"Wait, guys, Belle just texted me. She's asking if Sheldon's here… She told him she wasn't sure if she loved him, and clearly he got his feelings hurt." Penny added.

"Just tell them to come home. _NOW._" Leonard shouted.

* * *

"Sheldon!" Belle shouted across the now- boarding train.

"Good afternoon, Belle." Sheldon quietly replied.

"Sheldon, I need to tell you something. When I said I didn't love you, I was wrong. I just didn't know yet. When you were gone in the morning, I felt really bad. I cried. I need to tell you that I do love you."

Sheldon bent down and placed a relieved kiss on Belle's lips as the conductor shouted, "All aboard!" and pulled out of the train station.

* * *

Sheldon's text had been fairly brief for Sheldon's usually wordy vocabulary. He only gave the gang the time and place of the train's arrival.

"I'm really nervous, guys. What if this creates some sort of awkward post-breakup hatred in our group?" Penny pondered.

"Oh, yeah, like that's never happened before." Wolowitz replied sarcastically.

Penny and Leonard both glared at him.

"What? I wasn't talking about you two, I was talking about me and Bernadette."

"Sure you were." Leonard said.

After a moment of angry silence, a bell overhead started ringing, and the four friends could see the train in the distance. As it drew closer, everyone waited in anticipation as to what would happen next.

Howard's jaw dropped when Belle and Sheldon stepped off the crowded train holding hands.

"What was this about a fight?" He inquired.

"Oh, just a little misunderstanding." Belle and Sheldon had decided that it would be more fun to keep their friends in the dark.

The six best friends all set off to squish into Penny's small car, and have an evening of reunited Halo 3.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support! More to come! Please keep reading and reviewing!!


	7. The Irrevocable Truth

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, but I will come out with a sequel, I promise!**

The New Girl Hypothesis

Chapter 7- The Irrevocable Truth

All six friends sat together in Sheldon and Leonard's small living room. Belle's decision to remain permanently in Pasadena gave Sheldon the idea that "Belle's spot" was right next to his. Because of this, Howard and Raj were both sitting on the floor. The two slightly married-in-a-way-that's-just-a-little-gay best friends didn't mind. They were happy to see Sheldon happy.

"Leonard, did you get the good mustard from the Korean market?"

"Yes." Leonard said as he pulled it out of the bag.

"Did you ask for my chicken shredded, not cubed?"

"Yes."

"Did they make it that way?"

"No."

"Did you protest?"

"Yes."

"Strongly?"

"No."

"Did you get Belle's sweet and sour pork with noodles?"

"Yes."

"Good job, Leonard."

"Gee, thanks, Sheldon. I'm glad I have your approval." Leonard replied sarcastically.

_With Belle in his life, Sheldon sure seems a lot happier. He's also way less annoying. _Raj thought.

"Avete messo il formaggio in sandwich di Leonard?" Belle asked Sheldon.

"Sì, non posso aspettare per vederlo avere flatulance davanti al Penny." Sheldon replied.

"Ok, if they're gonna talk about us all night in Greek, then I vote for a move." Penny angrily threw in.

"Oh, I vote for the new Star Trek! It has amazing graphics. And Penny- It's Italian, not Greek." Sheldon pointed out.

* * *

That night, as Belle fell asleep to her ipod, she missed Sheldon, even though he was just across the hall.

Soon, the speakers in her ears started to play that all too familiar song by Parachute. Belle knew everything would turn out. She loved Sheldon.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,_

_But she waited patiently._

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame,_

_And she put me on my feet._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love…_

_She is love, and she is all I need._

* * *

**A/N: Keep reviewing, ya'll! Remember, this is the end of the New Girl Hypothesis, but I will come out with a sequel as soon as I have a spare hour or two! **

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER :)**


End file.
